The present invention relates to a pressure joint for a pump, and more particularly to a fitting assembly for a pump""s pressure outlet.
One type of pressure joint is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,999 and provides a fitting for a pump connector and an output for connection to a hose or pipe, through which the pumped fluid, e.g. pond water, can flow to a filter. Such a pressure joint is regularly used in order to transport for example, pond water, through a filter.
FR 902 066 discloses a fitting assembly including a first and second joints that may be angularly adjusted relative to each other. One outlet fitting is formed in one of the joints.
A disadvantage of these known pressure joints is that different joints must be used for interconnection to a filter or a fountain or jet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pressure joint that may function as connectors for both filters and fountains.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fitting assembly for a pump""s pressure outlet, with a pump connector and a first output fitting, and a second output fitting, with a swivel joint between the pump connector and the first and second output fitting. The swivel joint has a first linking element and a second linking element wherein the second output fitting and the first output fitting are part of the first linking element, and the pump connector is part of the second linking element. The swivel joint has a plane of rotation of 360xc2x0, and the first output fitting and the pump connector have lengthwise extending axes subtending an angle of smaller than 90xc2x0 with the plane of rotation of swivel joint.
As a result of the present invention it is possible to use one and the same pressure joint in two different applications, even at the same time, as a portion of pumped pond water is used in a fountain or jet while the rest is pumped through a filter.